


Quiet morning (or something)

by Nathamuel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Howard doesn't do what he's told, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Howard agreed on a day off, at least that was what Steve remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet morning (or something)

When Steve woke up he was still tired. Miraculously, Howard was still beside him and not yet disappeared into his lab like he always did. He had kept his promise. Steve smiled softly and yawned, throwing one arm over Howard’s lap and bumping against a notebook in the process.

Steve frowned, furrowing his brow.

Now that he was concentrating on it he could hear the soft scratching of pen against paper. Behind closed lids he rolled his eyes. Typical! Even on their shared day off Howard was working. Steve could almost feel him thinking and it was threatening to pull him fully into wakefulness. He really didn't want to be pulled to wakefulness. Not on his rare day off!

It was irritating.

“You weren’t supposed to work today, Howard.” Steve slurred without opening his eyes and felt the engineer tense beside him. Oh yes. Like a cat Howard knew exactly what he’d done wrong.

“I’m not working.” Howard said after a beat, but he was shifting a little in Steve’s grasp. Steve pinched him, hard, and heard him give a little yelp.

“Liar. You promised!” Steve grumbled, looking blearily up at Howard with his best puppy dog impression and seeing Howard blow out a breath in a kind of annoyed huff which was kind of cute. Steve held back a laugh, blinking up at his lover.

For a while, Howard didn’t answer, instead he stared moodily at the opposite wall. Steve left him to his thoughts and closed his eyes again. He could have just fallen back asleep. If there was one thing he wanted to do today was sleep. Every other day he would have already been up hours ago, but today he wanted to try that out. Do nothing for a change.

“Put that notebook away, Howard.” Steve ordered sleepily and pressed his nose into Howard’s side, against the soft fabric of his sleeping shirt.

“You should at least make it worth my while.” Howard complained, but Steve could hear the notebook be set on the bedside table. Steve smiled to himself. Sometimes Howard was such a child, unable to hold still or do nothing; much like himself, if Steve cared to be honest to himself.

“I’ll make it worth it.” Steve told him sleepily. “Now come here.” he said and tugged at Howard's sleeping shirt, but the engineer didn't move. 

"Don't be so impatient." Howard grumbled and squeaked undignified when Steve moved suddenly and wrestled Howard into a lying position, pinning him under his own weight and thus rendering him unable to move.

“Hey!” Howard called out and tried to wiggle himself out from under Steve but to no avail. 

The way his ass rubbed against Steve’s front was distracting. If Steve had been more awake it would have sparked more interest. Hmmm. Maybe later, he decided.

“Ha.Ha.Rogers. So not funny.” Howard huffed and eventually stopped struggling.

“Steve?” he called after a moment but there was only silence. A soft snoring sounded.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me, Steeeve!”


End file.
